Worthy of Admiration
by jehc
Summary: Andy needed help and Miranda happened to be in the area.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey what do you think is going on over there?" asked Caroline Priestly, one redheaded teen in a matching set of two.

"I don't know," her mother Mirada Priestly said. "It is probably an accident let's turn away."

"Let's go see," said Cassidy redhead number two and she took off towards the melee.

As the editor of the world's premier fashion magazine, Runway, Miranda spent a lot of time on the move, so it was no surprise that she was able to overtake her daughter. As a rule, magazine editors are not often recognized but Miranda is the exception, her pure white hair with its iconic hair cut always stood out. Several people who were standing around near the accident were torn between looking at the celebrity and the accident.

"Cassidy other people's tragedies are not to be our entertainment!"

"But mom look," she pointed to the ambulance. "That woman on the gurney, that's your old assistant, right? That's Andrea!"

"Hold your voice down, we are not going to stand here and gawk." Said Miranda as she found her heart stopping while she gazed at the woman she hadn't seen for over a year.

Feeling that she was intruding on Andrea's privacy Miranda turned to walk away. She had only gone a few steps when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her "Miranda please, please help me, Oh God don't walk away please!"

Miranda turned back around slowly and walked over to Andrea. Seeing her covered in blood and barely conscious was heart breaking. "What can I do for you Andrea?"

"I don't have anyone to help." Andrea said in desperation. "They'll put her in state custody if I don't have someone to help." Andrea was crying and bleeding and getting paler by the minute. "I don't want her to be with strangers, please."

"Who are you talking about Andrea?" And then before she knew what was happening an EMT handed her a wriggling child who she guessed to be about year old. She looked down at her and then back up at her mother. "You don't want her to be with strangers, yet you want to send her home with me?" Miranda looked back down into her deep brown eyes, so like her mothers and hugged her in tight.

"Ma'am please" one of the ambulance drivers said. "Will you take her or not? She has been shot and is refusing transport until this is settled. We really need to get her to Presbyterian.

"You're not a stranger, you're Miranda." Andrea's voice was fading.

Miranda looked towards the ambulance driver, "Does she have any things?"

The driver pointed to the side of the road.

Miranda saw a stroller with a baby bag sitting against the curb.

"Cassy go get that." The young girl, as wide eyed as she could be, stared at her mother with a baby in her arms. Miranda pointed with her free hand, "Now."

Seeing her baby snuggled in safe and in the arms of someone she trusted Andrea whispered, "Thank you," and then closed her eyes.

The emergency team sprang to life getting the now unconscious Andrea settled in the ambulance. One of the EMTs called, "You're Miranda Priestly right? From Runway?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"And the baby will be with you? I can tell them she's with you?"

Miranda nodded again. "Yes, she'll be with me."

While watching the ambulance pull away Miranda snuggled the little girl against her shoulder and pulled out her phone. "Emily,"

"Yes Miranda?"

"There is an ambulance on its way to Presbyterian. I need to get the patient VIP treatment, private room and best care. Whatever her insurance won't pay I will."

"You do realize I don't work for you right?"

"If you work for Runway you work for me. We discussed this when I promoted you."

Usually this conversation caused a chuckle, but this time Emily must have heard the anxiety in her former bosses' voice and she said quickly, "All right Miranda, what's the patient's name?"

"Andrea Sachs," There was a pause as Emily processed the name in question, a name that had not been spoken at Runway for over a year.

"I'll get it done but Miranda…"

"Yes?"

"I'm not your assistant anymore. I know this needs special care and I'll do it because it needs to be done but I am not your gofer anymore."

"Thank you, Emily, I need you to handle this. She needs help and there is no one else who could do this right, no one else I can trust with something so fragile. It wouldn't matter if you'd gone to Vogue, I'd still have called you."

"Since I would never work for Anna the only way I'd be at Vogue would be as EIC, and Miranda even then I would still take your call." Miranda could hear the smile in Emily's voice. It never failed to amaze Miranda that when working through the nightmare that was Paris her assistant had actually become her friend.

"Thank you," Miranda hung up the phone and immediately made another call. "Susan when I come to work tomorrow I expect to see a portable crib and a bouncy chair in my office. There should also be diapers to fit a one year old, a case of readymade formula and some toys. I need you to send someone to my home, now, to move furniture. That's all"

"What do you think her name is?" Caroline wondered as they entered the front door.

"No idea Bobbsey, I just hope there is information in that bag. Honestly we know nothing about this child."

Cassidy smiled 'Don't worry Mom we'll figure it out."

Miranda squinted her eyes and glared at her daughter. "You know what I figured out?"

Cassidy lost her smile and cautiously shook her head no.

"I figured out that young ladies who run off to gawk at accidents thereby causing their mother to take in a baby, get diaper duty. That's what I figured out." She closed the door and herded the girls to the entertainment room, "You better hope that there is a diaper in that bag because I guarantee you she needs one right now!"

After a diaper change and some tummy tickling Miranda left the sleeping child on a blanket on the floor of the entertainment room. The twins were watching TV and the baby.

"Mom, Mom come see, we're on the news."

Miranda looked up from her fruitless search through the diaper bag. "Why are we on the news darling?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Three guesses Mom, first two don't count."

"So, the arrival of our house guest is already in the news?"

"Yup Cassidy has it pulled on her computer news feed."

Someone with their cell phone took video of Miranda at the scene of the accident. The footage showing Miranda holding Andrea's baby girl was more tender than ever seen in public.

"Mom!"

"For God's sake Caroline what?"

She walked in to the office handing off the now awake baby to her mother. "You wanna buy a bumper sticker?"

"Why would I want to do such a thing?"

"There is a really neat one, on line, it has an outline of you and a baby it says, 'She's not a stranger, She's Miranda'." Miranda rolled her eyes and kissed the baby's head. The baby that was still without a name.

"What will we call the baby girl mom?" Caroline asked.

"I guess baby girl will have to do by now. If she walks we'll switch to toddler girl." The two smiled at each other and Caroline and Cassidy continued to watch their mom and Baby Girl.

It was clear that the little girl had taken to Miranda. Between trying to eat her jewelry, patting her on the cheek and pulling her hair the baby cooed, gave the editor sloppy kisses and big smiles.

The twins smiled at each other. They watched their mother navigate this situation as if going for a walk frequently resulted in a baby. "You know Mom," Said Cassidy, "It's kind of cool to see you in the news for something like this."

"Really," said Caroline. "All the blogs and newsfeeds are saying nice things. A lot of people think it is great how quickly you agreed to take the baby."

"Oh Cassidy," Miranda said in a rather sing song voice.

"Yes Mom?"

"If people start leaving baskets of babies on our door step I promise your life will change dramatically."

"Oh?" the girl replied weakly.

"Oh yes, I will allow you to help support the babies with your new job cleaning the basement at Elias Clark."

"Mom, considering how this is turning out I think I should be offered a job in PR," The redhead replied causing her mother and sister to laugh uproariously. Baby girl joined right in giggling and clapping her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate to break this to you Baby Girl, but you are not going to win this battle"

Miranda finished strapping the struggling child in her new car seat. She stroked the little girl's cheek lovingly and told Roy to drive to Runway. "This is not my first time round this particular block and last time I had two. I believe You've met them?" She tapped the child on the nose. Baby Girl smiled and responded by clapping her hands and squealing. Miranda pulled on her ear and moved her jaw. "Well you are at least as loud as both of them, I'll give you that."

Miranda worked hard to maintain her usual stone face as Baby Girl started to pull her hair and chew on her necklace as soon as they got out of the town car. The dumbfounded clackers and secretaries unsuccessfully tried not to stare. Her office was exactly as she had degreed and Baby Girl enjoyed a circular bouncy chair with things to do like grab animals and make electronic noise. While she worked Miranda kept up a running commentary for the baby, referencing both the good and bad points of what she was working on. The sound of her voice seemed to keep the little girl calm and happy to play on her own.

"Ok darling time for a diaper change I think, then a snack and a nap." The child giggled her response. "I'll take that as agreement." Child in arms she turned to the door finding Nigel standing there open mouthed. "Really Nigel," she said dryly, "you look like you've never seen a baby before."

"Oh, I've seen a baby before. I've even seen that one." He held out his hands for the little girl and she hopped right over. "Gil," she said as she bounced on his hip. "Miranda what in the world is Mollye doing in your office?"

"Well that clears up one Mystery, her name is Molly?"

"Yes, but its spelled with an ye. I still want to clear up the Mystery of how my God-daughter came to have her own play room at Runway."

"God-Daughter?"

"Yes, Andy and I have stayed in touch since she left."

"I clearly keep you too busy if you don't know why she's here." She arched an eyebrow, "According to my daughters if you go to YouTube and search 'Miranda Priestly has a baby' you'll get the full story."

Nigel guffawed and went directly to Miranda's computer. "Nigel before you see this let me tell you she is alive, I talked to the hospital this morning."

Nigel looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean she's alive?"

"She was taking Mollye for a walk and was shot. We don't know why." She put her hand on Nigel's shoulder as he grabbed the chair in front of him. "Just watch it and we'll talk."

He nodded and hit play. After watching the clip, he turned to Miranda. "She's fine, you're sure?"

"I didn't say fine, I said alive. She is in critical condition and getting the best care possible. I had Emily arrange everything"

"Emily, well at least we know she is in fact getting the very best. You know she doesn't work for you right?"

She glared at him, "She works for Runway does she not?"

He smiled and shook his head. "So, Pudding," He kissed Mollye on the forehead, "you're going to run a magazine now?"

Miranda waved her hand, "Don't be silly Nigel. I have merely started her out as a junior style editor. God knows they could use a new perspective! I will be going to see Andrea this evening. Would you sit with Mollye and the girls?"

"Yes," he nodded as he watched Miranda deftly change Mollye's diaper.

"Tell me why Molley. Why the e?"

"She said she named her after someone she admired."

Wondering why that person wasn't the one feeding the child, Miranda pulled out a prepared bottle and sat down at her desk with Mollye. She glared at Nigel. "In spite of the need to break in our newest junior editor, we have a fashion magazine to produce, do we not?"

He nodded, "Yes, Miranda," and headed out the door even as he texted her to see what time he should arrive at the townhouse

It was with some trepidation that Miranda entered Andrea's hospital room. Settling Molley and the twins was priority last night but this evening she couldn't avoid facing this part of the equation. Molley was fast winning her hart but this girl, this beautiful girl lying in her hospital bed already has it. "Hello Andrea," she said to the sleeping woman. "It seems as though you are in a fix." She gently touched Andrea's hand. "No worries Mollye is home with Nigel and the girls. She is a lovely child Andrea and the girls adore her." Miranda paused, "Ok I'll admit it, I am enjoying her company as well. Of course, I would enjoy it more if she would stop putting my jewelry in her mouth."

The one-way conversation was interrupted by the opening of the door. Miranda turned to see who would have the audacity to interrupt her visit. A woman in a white coat walked towards Miranda holding out her hand. "I'm Dr. Maitland."

"Miranda Priestly," Miranda said as she reached out her hand. "Please call me Miranda."

"Thank you, Miranda, I understand that you have medical Power of Attorney until Ms. Sachs can make decisions for herself." The Dr. shuffled through her chart. "I see that it includes custody of her young daughter until she is able to physically and mentally take care of her."

"Yes, we felt it in their best interest to petition the court immediately to remove any doubts or problems." Miranda sized up the other woman, "Do you have any problems Doctor.?"

"Only those of the logistical variety."

"How so?"

"Usually our patients are allowed visitors once they are stabilized. The guard you placed at her door is turning everyone away even her parents. Is there a reason for this?"

"Did you see the video of our interaction at the scene of the shooting?"

"I did," she nodded. "She was lucky you were passing by."

"Then you heard Andrea specifically state she trusted no one but me. It seems that her parents are not too far away, yet she did not tell me to take her to them or even contact them. If her parents are available why is Mollye with me? Obviously, there is an issue here."

The Doctor nodded apparently agreeing with this assessment.

"If her parents would like to visit I certainly will make that possible. Did they leave a number?" Dr. Maitland nodded. "I will call them and arrange a time to meet them here."

"Miranda they are not the most pleasant of people. Maybe it was because they were upset, but they weren't…well they weren't very nice."

"Doctor Maitland do you know who I am?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Andrea also knows who I am, and she left me with the responsibility of protecting her child. Since she didn't leave Mollye with them I believe I am protecting Mollye from them and by extension I will be protecting Andrea as well."

"You know," Doctor Maitland grinned, "I can't decide if I want to be here to watch or to call in sick."

"Me either, Doctor, me either."

"Well, seeing you are in charge I best let you know how things stand with Ms. Sachs." Dr. Maitland then went on to describe Andrea's injury and the possible scenarios. "I am happy to say we have updated her from critical to serious condition. She is not out of the woods, but she is heading in the right direction."

"Thank you, Doctor, I am glad that your hospital is living up to its excellent reputation." The women smiled at each other for a moment. "I think I will sit with her for a while if you don't object."

"Not at all, maybe if you talk to her about her daughter it will help her keep fighting. She must be quite worried about her."

"One, she is unconscious so how much worrying would she do? And two the child is with me so why should she worry at all?"

"One, many people who have been unconscious tell of having feelings of concern that are calmed when visitors talk to them. Two, "The Doctor flashed a grin," I would be worried as hell. Based on your reputation if you didn't like the child you might eat her."

Mirada rolled her eyes. "I guess it is a good thing I adore her."

"Andrea or the child?" Miranda locked eyes with the Doctor.

Dr. Maitland smiled. "You take care of yours and I'll take care of mine and all will be well."

"Be aware Doctor that they are both mine, and I don't limit my diet to babies."

"Message received Miranda," the white coated woman said as she left the room chuckling.


	3. Chapter 3

All of the research for this story was done on a web site called nameslist . org under the categories of Girls, English. There are many different meanings for many different names and even vast differences between websites. I made none of it up. Well I did give Emily an additional name that is not cannon.

I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada or make any money from this, no matter how sad that makes me.

Worth of Admiration

Chapter 3

Miranda heard the familiar giggles of her daughters combined with the amused rumble of Nigel's deep voice as she arrived at the townhouse. She stood in the door way watching her gleeful girls and Nigel's indulgent smile. She cleared her throat and was first noticed by a sleepy Mollye. The baby held out her hands and said "Da." Miranda picked her up from the blanket on the floor and gave her a kiss on the head. The little girl put her head on Miranda's shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

"Well darlings, what is causing such hilarity?"

Cassidy spoke up with a grin on her face. "Nigel showed us a website where you can look up the meaning of different names. Do you know what Nigel means?"

"Of course, I do darling. Do you think I would hire someone without knowing the meaning of their name?"

"Black Cloud? You knew my name was black cloud and yet you hired me?"

"Nigel, don't you remember that was the year of Neon. My eyes were hurting from looking at the Calvin Kline spread, and I figured some darkness might help."

"What about Emily, you hired her?" Asked Caroline.

"Oh yes," said Miranda dryly. "She was an obvious choice, Emily means to strive to excel."

"Why are you frowning?" Nigel wondered aloud.

"Because later I found out that was her middle name. Her given name is Tempest!" Miranda growled.

"Oh no, you're kidding! You hired Tempest Emily?"

"Hmm, and she lives up to it daily!" Miranda shook her head.

At the accompanying laughter Mollye stirred. "Da," she said and patted Miranda on the face. "Da," she said again quietly and went back to sleep.

"Mom," said Caroline in a sly voice. "Do you know what mine means?"

"Of course, I do, if I wouldn't hire an employee without knowing theirs do you think I would blindly name you?"

"And mine?" Cassidy said in a rather sing song voice.

The girls stared at her waiting for more. Miranda looked at them sheepishly, a rather new look for her. "Would you believe it was a coincidence?" They shook their heads.

"Did you name me after her?" Asked Caroline.

"Or me after her?" Followed Cassidy.

"Neither Bobbsies, I just liked the names."

"And you say it is a coincidence that they mean the same thing?"

Nigel coughed to cover a laugh as he remembered his friends process for finding names.

"I tried to decide on a meaning that I wanted for one of your names and I liked it so much I couldn't think of another, so I chose two names from the same list."

"What did Dad think?" Caroline wanted to know.

"We had so much trouble deciding on a name before you were born. Once you came to us we started over and came to complete accord."

"Don't you mean he went out for coffee leaving the application for a birth certificate sitting on the side table?"

"Don't be silly Nigel," she paused, "it was dinner."

The two adults laughed while the twins yelled out a shocked. "Mom!"

Mollye raised her head at the noise and once again patted her interim mommy on the face saying "Da" before dozing back off.

Miranda gave Mollye a loving glance and looked to the girls, "Joke darlings. I swear that was a joke."

"Your father and I were so filled with Joy at your arrival that it was the only choice and we both agreed."

"So," Caroline said, "you named us both Joy."

"Exactly, our two great Joys then and now."

"Hey, what about your name?" Inquired Cassidy. "Do you know what Miranda means."

"Of course, she does," Nigel whispered so low that only Miranda could hear. "You don't think she would give herself a name without knowing the meaning do you?"

Miranda shot him a quick glare and spoke almost blushing. "It means worthy of admiration." She waited a little nervously for a response.

"That works," Caroline gave her mom a careful hug so as not to wake the baby.

Cassidy gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I think it's just right."

"Ok, bed time for all my girls." She gave Mollye another kiss on the head.

"Wait, not yet I want to know what Mollye means." Cassidy said and both girls looked at their mother expectantly."

"I have no idea, somehow she bypassed the application process." The girls grinned at her then Nigel began typing on his iPhone.

His eyes widened, and he looked up at Miranda. "It all becomes clear," he said in an awed voice.

Miranda cocked her head questioningly.

"What," Cassidy said, and she tried to read over his shoulder.

"Worthy of admiration," He said gazing at Miranda. "Mollye means worthy of admiration."

"Wow, now there is a coincidence" Cassidy said.

Quietly, Miranda said "Bed," her voce a little choked she continued "off to bed."

"Oh, please, one more," Caroline begged. "Andrea, what does Andrea mean."

Nigel was a little bit slower typing after that. "Andrea means," he said cautiously as he pushed the find button, "Andrea means, blessed reconciliation."

He didn't look up from his phone as he heard Miranda say "Bed, I mean it bed."

Once they were gone he looked up, "Now that my dear is a coincidence."


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda handed Mollye to her daughter, Caroline with a sigh. Even though it had only been four days she was in love with the child. "Mom why so grumpy? You don't usually look sad when you're going to see Andy."

"Ahh, but usually I don't have to deal with her parents, sweetheart. They have requested, through their lawyer, to visit with her."

"You're going to let them? I thought they were mean and that's why we have Mollye."

"We really don't know what the situation is, maybe it was a misunderstanding."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to meet with them and let them see their daughter. I think I'll know pretty quickly where to go from there."

"Yeah, you figure people out pretty well."

Miranda touched the young woman on the nose saying, "You know it!"

Mollye reached out as Miranda began to walk away, "Da Da Da," she chanted. Wen Miranda continued to leave the child began to cry. "Nanda, Nanda," she yelled.

Miranda's face broke in to a grin and she walked back over and kissed the little girl all over her face. "You are a smart girl," she crooned. "That's right, Nanda's girl is the smartest girl in the whole word." At Caroline's throat clearing. Miranda grinned sheepishly, "I mean baby girl of course."

"Good save," Caroline said and winked at her mother.

Mollye was trying to get out of Caroline's arms and into Miranda's continuing to cry, "Nanda, Nanda."

"Who is the smartest baby girl in the whole world?" Caroline shook her head and held the crying toddler close.

"Mom, if the clackers could see you now they would faint."

"Caroline if the clackers could see me now they would be in my hallway and I would have already fainted!" The two grinned at each other, "Goodbye my darlings" Miranda kissed her fingers and waved as she went out the door.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Miranda was shocked to hear loud voices from Andrea's room. She looked at the security card who shrugged. "It's her parents," he said lazily. "I checked ID, it's really them."

Miranda gave him a look that would have caused anyone with a brain to run for cover, he obviously had no brain. She walked into the room "Excuse me, you are Mr. and Mrs. Sachs I believe."

"Yes, and you can leave now," Mrs. Sachs said belligerently. "She woke up long enough to sign a new advanced directive. You are no longer involved. We have medical power of attorney now." Miranda held out her hand for the paper.

Miranda studied the paper for a moment then rolled her eyes, "You're aware that Andrea worked for me for almost a year?"

"We know you kicked her around for about a year, yes." Said Mr. Sachs sneering, he held out his hand expecting to receive the paper back.

"I have seen Andrea's signature hundreds of times and I know this isn't it." She locked eyes with Mr. Sacks and continued, "So, I will just keep this as evidence if I need to place a restraining order."

"You can't do that we are her parents, we're in charge now! You can try to prove that is a forgery, but you will never win!"

"I don't need to prove anything. This isn't worth the paper it's printed on. I am Andrea's court appointed guardian. Until her Doctor believes Andrea can care for herself, she is solely under my care. She can't change that without going to court and neither can you."

The two stared at her slack jawed. "That can't be true, you can't take guardianship of an adult."

Miranda's grin was almost feral as she replied, "Check with your lawyer." She moved towards the two, "Leave now, before I call security." They looked as if they were going to argue but Miranda's glare seemed to make them think better of it.

Miranda followed them to the door and spoke to the security guard. "You were given orders that no one was to enter correct?"

He nodded, "Right, they were her parents."

Miranda practically growled. "You need to leave now, you need to go home and google the meaning of the phrase 'no one may enter'." I also recommend that you quit your job. It's so much easier to get a new one when you can say you left voluntarily." She pulled out her phone and started dialing. "I'd step lively on this, I guarantee in ten minutes you will be fired."

"Susan," she said, when her call was answered. "Call our current security agency and tell them their employees are incompetent. We will no longer need their services." Mirada glanced back in to Andrea's room, as she had been doing the whole time she was out in the hall. Satisfied the girl was still stable, she continued, "Find another service and have them start right away. That's all."

"I am sorry," she said to the unconscious woman. "They won't bother you again." She patted Andrea's still hand, "I'll give the guard orders to shoot on sight." She bared her teeth in an angry grimace. "Do you think they can do that?"

"I hope so," came a reply so soft Miranda almost missed it.

"Andrea," she said joyfully, "Andrea, open your eyes." But the young woman had gone back to sleep. In an attempt to wake her, Miranda told Andrea stories about how Mollye was getting on and how much she and her girls loved the little girl, but Andrea didn't stir for the rest of the visit.

Miranda took Friday off, a rare occurrence. After yesterday's events, she planned on spending the entire day with Andrea. The Doctor was just finishing with his patient when she arrived. "Hello Doctor Maitland, how is she?" Miranda wasn't aware that she had gone right to Andrea's side and was holding her hand before she even finished her question.

"She is doing much better; the night nurse tells me she woke for a moment asking for her daughter."

"Well! That is good news, does this mean she can come home soon, the wound is healing?"

The doctor looked at her quizzically. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew, the wound was not really the most serious problem."

Miranda's voice got high as she responded, "Are you Joking? She was shot I saw the blood."

"The bullet wounds due tend to bleed and can be scary." The doctor's voice got softer as Miranda's got higher.

"She passed out, I was there, I saw it. She was bleeding and she passed out."

"Yes, getting shot was not a good experience but after she came from surgery we realized that was the least of her worries." The doctor put her hand on Miranda's shoulder trying to calm her down, this of course had the exact opposite effect. "Let's move to my office I don't want your obvious concern to upset Andrea."

As soon as she was seated in her office the doctor explained to Miranda that Andrea had fainted from malnutrition and dehydration.

"I don't understand how she could be so bad off and the baby be fine."

"Andrea passed out from exhaustion not blood loss and her electrolytes were completely depleted. She won't be going home until we have that straightened out. Her body indicates that she has been nursing Mollye. It seems that she was able to eat enough to feed her daughter but was basically giving her any nutrition, she got."

"Mollye took to the bottle and solid foods just fine. So that will no longer be an issue."

"I am very concerned with her post hospital situation."

"You need not be concerned Doctor Maitland", Miranda put her hand on the other woman shoulder to be reassuring, of course it had the opposite effect. "As you know I am Andrea's guardian until you or the courts say otherwise. She will be taken care of."

The two women studied each other, "I'm not sure if I should be jealous of her or terrified for her." Doctor Maitland said tongue-in-cheek.

"Is there anything else?" Miranda asked briskly.

"No, we expect to keep her about two more days and then she is all yours."

Miranda shook her head at the doctor's audacity and left the office striding quickly to Andrea's room.

When she entered the room, her heart leapt at the sight of warm brown eyes gazing up at her. "Hello Andrea, it's nice to see you awake."

Andrea gave Miranda a tremulous smile and tried to speak. "mirin, mriand…" The older woman raised her hand and waved it airily.

"Oh, just call me Nanda, all the best people do."


	5. Chapter 5

Andrea smiled sleepily at Miranda but after only a moment went back to sleep. Miranda was frustrated that she would not be getting any answers from the younger woman. This lasted for a moment until she heard the door open allowing police officer to come in to the room.

"May I help you?

"I was hoping to speak to Ms. Sachs."

"You can speak but I doubt you will get an answer. She has only woken up for a moment or two here and there, "May I help you?"

"I wanted to give her an update on her case."

"What have you discovered?"

"The shooter was a young kid showing off his father's gun. The parents didn't know he had taken it and the kid didn't know the gun was loaded, when it went off he freaked out, threw it in the trash and ran away. He wasn't aware that someone was hurt."

"I see, while it is a relief to know she wasn't a target, will the parents be prosecuted for their carelessness?"

"That's not up to me ma'am, the DA will make a decision on that."

Miranda nodded, "Thank you officer. I will inform Andrea when she wakes." When the officer left the room, Miranda looked back and saw that Andrea's eyes were flickering open.

"So Princess Aurora are you waking up or do I need to find you a prince?" Miranda asked quietly.

"No princes, please no." Andrea's voice was scratchy from lack of use. "Mollye, where's my baby?" Andrea tried to lift up as if to see if her daughter was in the room.

Miranda gently put her hand on her shoulder causing her to lay back down. "Mollye is safe and sound at my home. The twins adore her, and the house keeper is watching over all three of them."

"My parents were here, I remember the yelling."

"Shh now, let's let the nurse know you are awake." Miranda brushed the hair off Andrea's face. "We have all day to talk, Ok?"

"Ok," she nodded while Miranda pushed the call button.

A nurse responded to the call, he took Andrea's vitals proclaimed her in good shape and let her know a Doctor would be in soon. Dr. Maitland apparently remembering who she was working with came within minutes, she nodded at Miranda and walked to Andrea's bedside.

"Well Andrea good to see you awake, I'm Dr. Maitland. How are you feeling?"

"I feel tired, I guess. How am I?"

"The last blood test we did shows your electrolytes are starting to balance out. Your wound is healing nicely." The gave a reassuring smile to the young woman and asked, "do you remember why you are here?"

"I think I got shot, right?"

"That's right, but my bigger concern is your health issues that are not related to the incident. Can you tell me why you would be malnourished and dehydrated?

Andrea looked away as if embarrassed. "I knew I was getting bad and I tried to eat right but I just couldn't keep anything down."

"What was the issue?"

"I have bad gastric problems I usually control it Nexium.

"Esomeprazole," the Doctor interjected

"Yeah that, but when I lost my job I couldn't afford insurance. I tried buying enough over the counter Nexium to equal prescription strength, but it was too expensive. I tried Pepcid because it is cheaper, but it didn't work."

"How often were you vomiting?"

"Three to five times a day."

"Good God Andrea," Miranda just couldn't keep herself out of it. "How could you possibly ignore that!"

Even in her weakened state Andrea got angry, "Oh I don't know Miranda, I didn't have a job, insurance, a partner or money. What I did have was a baby that needed diapers and vaccinations!"

"Ok ladies, dial it down a notch. This isn't helpful." Dr. Maitland glared at Miranda as she spoke. She turned her attention back to Andrea with a softer look. "So now that I understand what happened I am concerned about sending you back out to the same situation." Miranda listened tight lipped while Andrea nodded. "I think we should have our hospital social worker come and visit with you, see what kind of help you are eligible for." Andrea nodded but Miranda jumped in before she could say anything.

"Andrea will not be going back out to the same situation," Miranda looked imperiously at the Doctor. "She will be coming home with me until everything is worked out."

"All right then, I will have a gastro-intestinal doctor take a look at her and barring the unforeseen you should be able to take her home tomorrow."

"Hello, I'm still here! I'm right here and still an adult. I should get a say in this." Andrea's voice was frustrated and high pitched.

"If your say is anything other than what I've out lined, no you shouldn't."

"I'll just let you two work it out." The doctor quickly left the room.

"Miranda, I appreciate what you are trying to do, really but it's not your problem. I'll figure something out."

"Not my problem," Miranda's expression and voice got cold, Runway cold. "You made it my problem Ms. Sachs when you called me across the street for help. It became my problem the moment that EMT put your baby in my arms." At Andrea's stricken look Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she visibly softened her affect and changed her tone to be gentler. "Andrea you gave me a little girl to love and I do. Please don't make me fight you over this just let me continue to help."

"I don't understand why you want me to but ok, for now I will come home with you."

Miranda nodded and said, "Speaking of the little girl we both love, why don't you close your eyes and rest. I'll call home and have her brought in to see you, would you like that?"

"Yeah I really would." Andrea smiled

Miranda rested her hand on Andrea's arm, "I suppose you are worried about her, I would be if it were my girls."

Andy put her hand over Miranda's "Why would I be worried, she was with you?"

"Sleep now I'll call for Mollye."

After about an hour's rest Andy woke to find Miranda scribbling fiercely on post it notes. "Hi, weeding out incompetence?"

"Always."

"Have I been asleep long?"

"About an hour, Mollye will be here soon, would you like me to call a nurse to get you cleaned up for visitors?"

Andrea nodded.

When the nurse came in Miranda stepped out and notified the guard that the girls would be coming. Now that they knew Andrea wasn't a target, just in the wrong place at the wrong time, the guard was only kept on to keep Andrea's parents out.

"So," Miranda said when she reentered the room. "I know it really isn't any of my business, but would you like to fill me in on the situation with your parents."

"I guess you had to deal with them so it's only fair." Andrea sighed deeply, "They weren't always this way my brothers and sister and I had a great childhood."

"What happened?"

"My brothers joined the military. They looked so handsome in their uniforms, we were all very proud, Mom most of all since she was from a military family. Maybe that's why it hit her more than the rest of us." Andrea's eyes teared up, "Both of them gone within a month of each other, one in Iraq and one in Afghanistan."

"Oh, Andrea I am so sorry." Miranda's eyes tiered up in sympathy.

"My mother became a kind of pathological control freak after that. When my sister and I were home from college we were practically imprisoned in the house. Dad tried to help her, but it got so bad the next thing we knew he was drinking again. They lost so much, and they won't get help. I'm guessing they came to New York as soon as they heard I was hurt."

"Most parents would. The thought of one of the twin shot would have drawn me hear without a moment's hesitation, not matter what the status of our relationship.

"True but most parents wouldn't act like mine once they got here!" Marinda laid a hand on Andrea's which had clinched reflexively. Andrea gave her a week smile and they both turned when they heard the door opening.

The atmosphere lightened in the room when Cassidy walked in, baby in her arms and said, "Look Mollye, here's Nanda."

Miranda took the baby and turned to the bed, "And look who else is here for you." Unfortunately, she didn't think to cover her ear in time to protect herself from the delighted squeal that the baby girl emitted at the sight of her mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Miranda paused in the door way to Andrea's hospital room. She listened as Dr. Maitland went over the discharge information with her.

"You really need to take it easy Andy, get plenty of rest so your body can continue recovering from the depletion. Lifting needs to be restricted for at least a week, no more than 5 pounds."

"But wait," Andrea replied wide eyed, "what about my daughter she weighs a lot more then 5 pounds?"

"I'm sorry Andy but you really don't want to reopen your injury. For the next week you can hold her while sitting down but someone needs to put her in your lap." Andy nodded her head reluctantly. "I'm not kidding you Andy, you need to be careful of your injury."

Miranda couldn't keep quiet any longer. "You need not worry Doctor, Andrea will be well cared for and your directions will be followed to the letter."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "You are going to be really bossy, aren't you?" Miranda responded by cocking an eyebrow. "Of course, you are."

"Is everything settled, may we go?" Miranda asked Dr. Maitland who nodded in the affirmative.

"Andy has the discharge instructions, so she is all set." She looked at Andy, "Don't forget to follow up with your primary care provider next week." The Doctor nodded pleasantly at both women and left them. Miranda picked up a bag containing Andrea's belongings and they slowly walked out to the waiting town car.

After the car began it's trip to the town house Andrea asked, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what exactly?"

"Decide to take care of Mollye."

Miranda smiled indulgently, "Do you mean aside from the fact that someone plopped her into my arms and drove away?"

"Yeah, aside from that."

"How could I not, one look into those big brown eyes and I fell in love."

"She is pretty cute if I may say so myself." Miranda nodded her agreement.

"What about you, Andrea why did you-"

"I'm so sorry!" Andrea interrupted. "Leaving like that was totally unprofessional, I was so confused." She took a deep breath, "I didn't know I was pregnant yet and my hormones were going every which way. When you got your divorce papers from Steven I felt so sad for you and the girls. When I found out Irv was trying to oust you I was angry, I wanted to punch something, and Nigel's disappointment put me over the edge."

"I remember pregnancy hormones it explains a lot." Miranda nodded sagely. "As interesting as it is to know all this you didn't let me finish my question."

"Oh, sorry, what would you like to know."

"I would like to know why you named your daughter after me."

"Her name is Mollye." Andrea said cautiously.

Miranda cocked an eyebrow, disbelief clearly showing on her face. "The meaning is a coincidence then?"

"Oh, the meaning, right." Andrea said sheepishly. "I was so lost when she was born, her father had moved out while I was in Paris and refuses to believe she is his. My parents want to control me, and the paper had to lay people off. So, there I was sitting in my hospital room with a brand-new baby that needed a name and the rest of my world was Hell." Andrea looked down at her hands, "Suddenly I was thinking of you and how strong you are and how much I wanted to be like you. In Paris you said you saw some of you in me, and I wanted that. I wanted it for both me and Mollye, so I named her after you." She smiled at Miranda and continued, "I couldn't be too obvious about it though or Nigel would never let me live it down."

"I see, well I must say I am honored. She is a lovely child"

"Thank you," Andrea replied shyly as the car rolled to a stop in front of the town house.

Andy had very little, so it was easy enough to settle her in the guest room next to Miranda and across from Mollye. They were only home for a few minutes when Mollye woke up from her nap. The women could hear her calling out, "Nanda." When the ladies walked in to the nursery her chant changed to "Momma, Momma."

Andy tried to shrug Miranda's hand off her shoulder while moving to pick up her excited daughter. "Andrea," Miranda said sharply pointing to the rocking chair.

"But I want-"

"I want you to heal." Miranda picked up Mollye and took her to the changing table. She was looking to her mother holding her hands out. "One moment darling. We'll get you all cleaned up then you can sit with your Momma." Once her diaper was changed Miranda took the little girl to her mother and placed her in her lap. Andy hugged her tight while rocking in the chair."

Miranda sat down on the couch across the room. "We need to talk about tomorrow."

"Ok, what's up"

"Mary, our house keeper, has morning off so you will be here alone until noon."

"We can work that out. Maybe if we set up a play area I can sit with Mollye on the floor."

"No, Andrea you will be here alone. Mollye will be going to Runway with me."

"What, no! Miranda I've been gone a week you can't take her."

"It will only be for the morning, she will come home at noon when Mary is here."

"What in the world will she be doing at Runway, she'll be a disruption."

"Andrea, where do you think she has been every morning this week. We have a quite satisfactory routine."

"Then I am coming to."

"Oh, please now that would be a disruption."

"Come on Miranda I don't want to be apart from her."

Miranda looked in to the big brown eyes, identical to Mollye's and couldn't say no. "You know what things are like at Runway. Mollye knows how to behave there, will you?"

"Give me a break, I worked there remember?"

"Exactly, you will not be working there tomorrow, you will sit quietly on the couch in my office and let Mollye and I work. You can borrow a book from my study to keep you occupied."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "I need to read quietly in the corner while you and my one-year old daughter work."

"Exactly."

"What pray tell does she do?"

Miranda snorted, "More then you did your first day. She has an excellent eye for belts."

"Ha ha, really what does she do while she is with you all morning?"

"She plays quietly beside my desk, has snack and helps with the run through."

"How does she do that exactly."

"Well, if I get upset she cries, and no one wants to see her cry, so they are reigning in their incompetence. Emily said that my face when someone causes Mollye to cry makes me, after a bad photo shoot, seem warm and fuzzy." She arched an eyebrow, "I tried to get her to take over my meetings with Irv but she doesn't like him."

"Good taste on her part, his loss." The two women smiled at each other. "So, I can come?"

"If you promise that you can behave."

Andrea smiled and kissed her little girl on the head, "I guess tomorrow is bring your mother to work day.


	7. Chapter 7

Andrea was silently sitting on the couch in Miranda's office. She couldn't help but smile as she listened to Miranda's running commentary to Mollye. Mollye seemed to play close attention while she sat happily in her bouncy chair and played with the little toys that were attached to it."

"Nanda, Nanda, Nanda," Mollye's mood seemed to be changing.

"Mollye, Mollye, Mollye," Miranda replied looking up from her work. Checking her watch Miranda said, "Is it that time already sweet one?"

Miranda rose from her desk and poured some Cheerios on to the tray around her seat. Looking over at Andrea she said, "It's snack time is there something you would like?"

"Do I get Cheerios too?" Andrea replied grinning

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Of course, if you would like some I'm sure Mollye would share. I was thinking more along the lines of a granola bar or yogurt."

"Yogurt would be nice, I seem to recall you usually stock french vanilla."

Miranda nodded, "Coffee?"

"Yes please, same as you. Well, actually mine doesn't need to be the temperature of molten lava."

Miranda snorted, "Susan," she called.

"Yes, Miranda?"

"Two coffees, two yogurts and an apple juice. Confirm the run through for 11:00 and Roy for 12:00."

"Right, the second coffee?"

"All the same." Susan nodded and went to the kitchen to get the apple juice and yogurt. She sent the second assistant off for the coffee.

After snacks had been consumed Miranda changed Mollye and put her down to toddle around her office. The little girl took out her toys one at a time and brought them over to her mother. "See!" she said and handed each one over to be examined. After Andrea exclaimed appropriately she ran over to Miranda, "See!"

Andrea almost fell off the couch when Miranda responded to the little dog by saying, "The doggie says, ruff, ruff." It seemed like this was a daily event. Mollye brought several toy animals to Miranda, she would make the appropriate noise while the toddler giggled. Andrea's mouth dropped further with each toy. "The kitty says-"

Mollye interrupted her, "Meow, Meow!"

In response Miranda picked the girl up and kissed her all over her face saying, "That's right, Meow, what a big girl you are!"

"Ahem," came from the doorway.

Mollye wriggled to get down, ran over and held up her arms. "Gil, up."

"Hello pudding," Nigel said as he picked her up. He looked over at the couch, "Oh, you brought Momma with you today." He smiled over at Andy, "How are you?"

"Much better thanks," she replied, "especially since I'm not the one running for coffee." They shared a grin.

Soon the office was filling up with people and clothes, there were no animal sounds as Miranda walked around the room holding Mollye. Instead of acerbic comments she raised an eyebrow when disappointed. She found that if she spoke harshly Mollye would pat her on the face and cry.

When Joselyn held up a pair of 5 inch heals Mollye held out her hands saying choo, choo.

Marinda's mouth dropped open when the other woman replied, "No honey not Jimmy Choos these are Louboutins, see the red bottoms."

"Joselyn," Miranda said dryly, "Though your faith in her intellect is touching, I believe that was her attempt at shoe." The entire room burst into laughter at the blushing woman.

As the laughter died down Susan entered the office, "Excuse me Miranda Roy is here." Miranda nodded.

"Time to go home sweet girl." Following their usual custom Miranda carried Mollye to the car and put her into her car seat. "Mary will give her lunch and put her down for a nap. Make sure you eat something too." Andrea's eyes filled up with tears. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel like much of a mom, she's on a new schedule and everyone else is doing things with her." She whipped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Miranda reached out and touched Andrea's cheek. "Don't worry darling, it's only for another week, once you're healthy things will be more normal." Andrea's eyes grew wide and Miranda's cheeks turned red at the unintentional endearment. Miranda cleared her throat, "Yes, well I will see you at home," she closed the car door and moved quickly away.

Miranda didn't make it home for dinner, but it was a lively affair. Andrea and the girls became fast friends and had a great time sharing the events of their day. "Did you know your mom makes animal sounds?"

Cassidy laughed, "Of course she does, when we were little singing Old McDonald was the only thing to make Caroline stop crying, Mom does a great cow."

"I bet it would still work if it needed too," came a voice from the door way.

"Mom," Caroline said embarrassed.

"It worked last year when you didn't make the soccer team."

"Yea, well hearing Miranda Priestly sing Quack, Quack, Quack would make anyone laugh."


	8. Chapter 8

Andy stopped in the doorway entranced by what she found. Mollye was cuddling with Miranda while she walked around the study quietly singing a verse from Old MacDonald.

"You have a lovely voice," she said to the older woman after she finished a round of 'moo moo here and there.' I can see why she finds it soothing."

"This song always worked with Caroline, so I thought I would give it a try with her." She looked down at Mollye who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Why the tears?" She nodded towards her daughter who's eye lashes were still damp.

Miranda smiled and gently placed the toddler in her play pen. "She was a little frustrated."

"Why?"

Miranda pointed to a book on the coffee table, Runway's mock up. "She finds incompetence infuriating." Andrea rolled her eyes. "Oh wait, that was my problem, she was upset that I wouldn't let her chew on it."

"So basically, you were working, and she wanted your attention."

"Hmm, yes, I would say that covers it."

"It looks like she got it."

"She did, I think the phrase 'Resistance is futile,' is appropriate for her.

"Miranda are you comparing my daughter to a Borg drone?" Andy asked chuckling. "How do you even know about the Borg?"

"No, she is more like the Borg Queen and I don't think even Captain Janeway could save me."

"Captain Janeway can't but Old MacDonald can?"

"Yes, one of life's odd contradictions I suppose." Miranda sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. "Sit with me," she said giving Andy a serious look. "It's time we had a talk."

"It's ok Miranda," Andy said quickly. "It's no big deal I know it's time for us to go."

"Go? It is Sunday afternoon and Mollye just went down for a nap. Where in the world would you be going?"

"Very funny, you know what I mean. Mollye and I have been disrupting your home for over three weeks between us. It's time to give you your life back."

"No dear," Miranda said seriously, "Having you and Mollye here has been a delight for the whole Priestly family. It's time for you to get your life back and you can do that right here."

"What do you mean?"

"Andrea you have been out of work and in dire straits for some time now," Miranda locked eyes with the younger woman. "You can't tell me that your living situation is not precarious. You certainly have not been able to do any job hunting." She patted Andy's leg gently, "Where exactly would you go? To your parents?"

"I guess I will have to. You are right I don't have any other choice." Andy looked down at her hands.

"Of course, you do," Miranda put her hand under Andy's chin and brought her eyes up to face her. "You will stay right here."

"Miranda, I can't –

"No, no" Miranda interrupted, "that was not a question. Mollye is settled and so are you. We will put your things in storage and you will stay here."

"I don't understand why you would do this, it's too much. You can't change your whole life just because my daughter has beautiful eyes."

Miranda took a deep breath and said in a low voice, "Maybe I didn't say it right the first time. I should have said, one look into those big brown eyes and I fell in love…again."

"Again?"

"She has your eyes, your beautiful big brown eyes."

"Miranda, it sounds like you are saying that you love me."

"That is exactly what I am saying. It's understandable that you don't reciprocate, how could you? I'm twenty years your senior, I have two teenagers and the temperament of an angry dragon. But let me do this for you anyway, stay here." Miranda took both of Andy's hands in hers, "There will be no expectations I'm very good at keeping my feelings to myself, just stay until you are back on your feet."

Andy smiled at Miranda with watery eyes. "I will stay, but I have expectations."

"I promise you Andrea nothing will change."

Andy squeezed her hands, "And if I want them to, what then?" Andy scooted closer to the other woman. "What if I think you are the most gorgeous woman in the world and twenty years mean nothing to me? What if I think your teenage girls are wonderful and what if I love dragons angry or otherwise?"

"I… what are you saying? Don't toy with me Andrea, don't be unkind."

"Never, I would never be unkind to you! What I am saying is that I reciprocate. If you want someone twenty years your junior who comes attached with a toddler, a toddler with the attitude of the Borg Queen then we are yours, I am yours."

Miranda, teary eyed with joy, reached out and pulled Andy's face between her hands, "So you have expectations," she said in a rather sultry voice.

"Several," Andy replied while mesmerized by Miranda's lips moving in on hers. Their kiss was sweet and short, they pulled apart and gazed in to each other's eyes.

"Those kinds of expectations?"

Andy swung around and straddled Miranda, "More like this," Andy leaned in for a kiss that quickly became passionate. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily.

"I think we are in accord Miranda said gently."

"Your kisses are just like you," Andy said leaning in for another gentile joining of lips.

"How so?"

Andy smiled, "Why worthy of admiration of course!"


End file.
